Meddling Kids Origins: The Neptune's
by Ellis97
Summary: The third installment in our origin arc. In the city of Aqua Bay, lies a little girl with nobody by her side but her own struggling mother. They barley have any food or money to support themselves. Since Shelly's mother can't provide for her, she'll have to be put into foster care. Little does Shelly realize, that this is about to change her life forever.
1. The Pursuit of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

 **And now for the next installment in the Meddling Kids Origin Arc! The origin of Jabberjaw and the Neptune's! So without further ado, time for the theme song!**

 **Me and my friends get no respect, what does Scooby do that we neglect?**

 **We been keeping all our foes in check, but me and my friends get no respect!**

 **So what? Who cares we do it how like! I'm singing through my mike, a special underwater mike!**

 **Who's gonna save the world? Who's gonna save the days?**

 **From Ahab, crabs who steal or eels with evil rays?**

 **Who's gonna talk like Curly when Curly isn't here? Who's gonna make the villains and turn around and run in fear?**

 **Who's gonna fight for justice when bad guys break the guy?**

 **You know who I'm talking about, we're Clam and Shelly and Bubbles and Biff, but when you catch a whiff of fish, it's Jabberjaw!**

* * *

Our story begins in Aqua Bay, a small beach resort town located several miles north along the Pacific coastline from Coolsville.

Yes, Aqua Bay. A place of seagulls, surfing, shacks, seafood and tubular waves. But not all of it is licks and giggles in Aqua Bay. Outside of town in the woods near a dirt road, lies a small house belonging to the little and struggling Sanders family.

It was a typical morning in the Sanders household as we head into their small house.

Here, we see a little girl with black hair sleeping in bed with her stuffed bunny rabbit.

She was having a beautiful dream when her old alarm clock started going off. She woke up and got out of bed.

"Boy, what a wonderful dream" she yawned.

The little girl took her stuffed bunny downstairs to the kitchen to find her mother.

Her mother was preparing breakfast and she smiled when she saw her daughter enter the room.

"Morning, Shelly." She smiled.

"Morning mama" Shelly yawned "What for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal, baby" said her mother "It's all we have"

Shelly nodded as she went to her seat.

There wasn't much oatmeal, so there wasn't enough for the whole family.

"Shelly, go bring this oatmeal to your brother" Shelly's mother handed her daughter a bowl.

"Yes mama" said Shelly.

Shelly went over to her older brother's room, where he was lying in his bed.

"Jim" she whispered "Jim"

Her brother groaned before opening his eyes and saw his sister.

"Hey sis" he smiled at his baby sister.

"Here Jim" she handed Jim the bowl "Here's your breakfast, big brother"

"Thanks, sis" Jim pulled Shelly into a one arm hug.

"You feel better Jim?" asked Shelly.

Jim looked at his sister and nodded.

"I feel better, sis." He replied.

"Does that mean you can come out of bed now and we play again?" asked Shelly.

"Yes, I think." Jim nodded before started coughing, and his sister quickly passed a glass of water for him to drink.

"Come Jim" Shelly grabbed Jim's hand "Let's go see momma"

"Okay sis" said Jim.

Shelly grabbed Jim's hand and walked him to the kitchen, where their mother was.

"Momma! Momma!" Shelly chanted "Momma!"

"Yes, hon?" their mother asked as she paused from her cooking.

"Can me and Jim go out and play?" asked Shelly "Please momma?"

"No honey" said Marilyn "Jim still is sick. He has to stay in bed until he can get better"

Shelly nodded as her brother started coughing again.

"But you say you be better today" Shelly's lips started to quiver.

"I know sis" Jim coughed "But I need to stay in bed. I don't want you to get sick, okay?"

"Okay Jim" Shelly hugged her brother tightly "I love you"

Jim nodded as he hugged his sister back.

"I love you too, sis." He said.

"Momma, will Jim get better?" Shelly asked her mother, softly.

Her mother sighed before replying.

"I don't know." She said. "You know how expensive medicine is, dear."

Shelly's eyes started to tear up "But momma..."

"I'm sorry, dear." Her mother patted her head.

Sadly though, weeks went by and tragedy had struck...Jim was dying of this illness. His heartbroken mother and sister stayed with him for his final hours in the hospital.

It didn't help that it was a cloudy day when Jim was spending his final hours in the hospital.

He didn't have much time left, so Shelly and their mother walked sadly to face their dear loved one in his final hours.

"Jim..." Shelly sobbed.

Jim had to spend some effort turning his head to face his sister.

"Mom, Shelly..." he whispered as he made a heartbroken smile.

"Yes, baby" their mother sobbed "Yes baby, we're here"

"I love you mama..." Jim held his mother's hand.

"I love you, too Jim" Mrs. Sanders sobbed.

"It's going to be alright." Jim said hoarsely as he held his mother's hand.

"Jim..." Shelly sobbed "Please, please don't go..."

Jim smiled sadly at his sister as he touched her cheek with his other hand.

"I'll...I'll try...sis." He said to her before coughing and continued. "But...it's not going...to be easy..."

"No! No" Shelly sobbed more "You are not going to die!"

"Like I said...sis." Jim nodded. "I'll try..."

More warm tears fell down from Shelly's face as she watched the beeping on the monitor slow down.

"I love you Shelly" Jim whispered.

Shelly nodded as she held her brother's hand.

"I love you too, Jimmy." She replied, more tears coming from her eyes.

Jim's hands fell down to his sides as he became limp and stiff and his eyes closed.

Shelly and her mother silently watched the monitor flatlined as a lightning flashes.

"Jim?" Shelly shook her brother "Jim! Wake up, Jim! Please!"

Sadly, her brother didn't respond to her pleas. It didn't take long for mother and daughter to start crying as Jim went to join his father.

Shelly tried to wake her brother up, but in her heart, she knew that he was never coming back.

"Come here, baby" Shelly's mother opened up her arms.

"No!" Shelly shouted.

She then broke down sobbing as her mother comforted her in an embrace.

It had been a dark and rainy day at Jim's funeral. People were staring sadly at Jim's casket when the preacher was burying him.

As part of his last wish, Jim was buried near his father's grave.

Shelly buried her face into her mother's chest and cried her heart out as so did her mother. If there's one thing they're happy about, it's the fact that Jim is in a better place with his father.

"I miss...Jim and Daddy, Mom." Shelly sniffed.

"I miss them too, honey." Her mother agreed as she rubbed her daughter's hair.

"I want them back, momma" Shelly angrily sobbed "I need them! It's not fair!"

"Shelly, baby..." she softly said to her daughter.

After Jim's funeral, life became harder for Shelly and her mother.

Their power got turned off and Marilyn had lost her job and there wasn't a lot of places in need of new employees, but she got a job at a diner as waitress. Shelly couldn't go to daycare anymore and Marilyn couldn't afford a babysitter, so she had to take her to work most of the time, much to the boss' anger and frustration.

It was a slow day at the diner as Marilyn was busy cleaning the counter while Shelly was seated on one of the seats playing with her blocks. The boss was watching the young girl playing before walking over to Marilyn.

"You know, Marilyn." He spoke to her as he approached her. "I'll really appreciate it if you can get a babysitter for your daughter, because I don't want her to slow down your work."

"Mr. Smith, I told you I can't afford a babysitter" Marilyn begged "Please. She'll be good"

Mr. Smith sighed and looked at Shelly. The little girl hasn't broken anything in the diner since her mother started bringing her to work, and many of the usual costumers actually liked the cute little girl.

"Very well." The diner's owner nodded. "Just to let you know, I don't want your daughter to get hurt while she's here, because then it'll be like that I'm responsible and that spells trouble for the diner. In addition, let me make it clear: If she breaks one single plate in this diner, then either you find someone who could take care of your daughter or go find another job, Mrs. Sanders. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear." Marilyn nodded.

Marilyn went back to taking orders and serving them up, while Shelly continued playing with her blocks and coloring.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like we've gotten to the beginning of our first Neptune. You can see that Shelly wasn't always so bad and that she was once a shy, confused, lost, yet loving and sweet little girl.**

 **Anyways, it looks like things are going bad for her and her mother. Stay tuned for when we meet the rest of the Neptune's and you know who.**


	2. Meeting of Four Friends

Since then, Marylyn had been taking Shelly to work with her and Shelly always was good, so her mother wouldn't lose her job. This went on for another few years before Shelly was old enough to attend elementary school.

Her mother drove her up to school, but Shelly didn't want to go inside.

"No!" Shelly pouted "I don't want to go to school!"

"Baby, everyone has to go to school" said Marylyn "Even you"

"But I want to stay home with you, mama" Shelly pouted.

"Sorry, honey." Marilyn said. "Mommy's got to go to work, and Mr. Smith has already pointed out that you're old enough to attend school alone and you know how I can't leave you at home alone."

"Fine" Shelly pouted.

Marilyn and Shelly got off the car after it pulled into a parking spot, with the former kissing the latter on the forehead.

"Take care of yourself, honey." Marilyn kissed Shelly.

"Bye momma" Shelly said as she kissed her mother's lips.

They hugged for what seemed like hours before separating, with Shelly entering the school.

She walked around the hallway, all nervous. She didn't know where the kindergarten class was and was scared. This was a whole new world to her filled with strangers.

"Excuse me" someone tapped on her shoulder "Are you new here?"

Shelly jumped when she felt someone tapped her shoulder before turning and looked.

It was a blonde girl about her age. She was smiling right at Shelly.

"Hi" said the little girl "Are you new here? So am I"

"Uh...hi" Shelly smiled awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you" the blonde girl shook Shelly's hand "My name is Bubbles! What's yours?"

"Uh...Shelly" Shelly answered.

"Nice to meet you, Shelly" Bubble smiled "It's a nice name, too"

"Thanks" said Shelly "So what class are you going to? I'm going to Ms. Nichols' kindergarten class"

"So am I" Bubbles said "What do you say we go together? I hope we get there before the bell rings"

"Uh...sure" Shelly said.

As Bubbles and Shelly walked throughout the hallway, they passed some signs and Bubbles was staring at them.

"Uh, Shelly" said Bubbles.

"Yes, Bubbles" Shelly replied.

"What does that sign on the room say?" Bubbles asked as she pointed to the sign she was looking at.

Shelly looked towards the sign.

"Well, what does it say, Shelly?" Bubbles asked as she looked at the sign.

"Room 110" Shelly answered.

"Is that where our class is?" asked Bubbles.

"Yeah" said Shelly "I think so"

The two girls then entered the classroom together.

The classroom was filled with kids that appeared to be the same age as them.

They took a seat down at an empty table together.

The teacher walked over to the two girls.

"Ms. Shelly Sanders and Ms. Bubbles Jackman, I presume?" She asked the girls.

"Yes, ma'am" they both nodded.

"Ah, you girls came to the right classroom." The teacher smiled. "By the way, I'm Mrs. Francine Welker and I'll be your kindergarten teacher for the school year."

"Okay" they said together.

Mrs. Welker smiled as she made her way to the front of the classroom to get the class' attention.

"Welcome to kindergarten, newcomers" she said "My name is Mrs. Welker and would like to get to know you children well"

Taking a look at the clock, she then continued. "Now, I want you all to gather around me in a circle and we're going to play a game."

"Oh boy" Bubbles exclaimed "I like playing games!"

"We're going to play a game called 'Duck, Duck, Goose'" said Mrs. Welker "When I tap you're head and say you're the goose, you're going to tell us a bit about yourself"

"Sounds like fun" a boy smiled.

"Good, now let's play" said Mrs. Welker.

She then proceeded to tap the students, saying "Duck" as she went, before saying "Goose" as she tapped on Shelly's head.

"Hey!" Shelly exclaimed "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry, Shelly" Mrs. Welker smiled "I just happened to have picked you randomly. Don't be shy. Tell the class a little about yourself."

Shelly looked nervous and shy, but she decided to talk.

"My name is Shelly" she said nervously "And I like the color red and I live with my mama, and...that's it"

"Very good" Mrs. Welker smiled as everyone clapped their hands. "Now you can sit outside the circle, Shelly"

Shelly smiled and sat down outside the circle as the class continued with the game.

Finally, the game ended when Mrs. Welker tapped on Bubbles' head.

"Goose" she said "Now finally, tell us about yourself, little girl"

Bubbles nodded as she stood up.

"Hi" she perked up "My name is Bubbles and I love dress-up and pretend and dancing and playing with my toys and jumping on my bed and…"

"Okay Bubbles" said Mrs. Welker "I think that's enough. Please take your seat"

"Okay" Bubbles said as she skipped to her seat.

The game then continues as Bubbles joined Shelly.

"Isn't this fun, Shelly?" she asked her new friend.

"I guess" said Shelly.

The two girls watched the game proceeding as Mrs. Welker picked a boy.

"Goose" She says to the boy, who stood up to introduce himself.

"Huh?" asked the boy.

"You're a goose, little boy" said Mrs. Welker "Tell us about yourself"

"Sure." The boy nodded as he stood up and cleared his throat. "My name is Biff Burton. I live with my parents and I want to play guitar when I grew older."

"That's wonderful, Biff" said Mrs. Welker "Now go take a seat"

"Yes, Mrs. Welker" Biff walked over to where Shelly and Bubbles were sitting.

"Enjoying the game?" Bubbles asked Biff as he took a seat.

"I guess" said Biff "My name is Biff"

"Hi, I'm Bubbles" Bubbles said cheerfully.

"Hey" Biff smiled at a shy, looking Shelly.

"Uh...hi" Shelly said "I'm Shelly."

"Nice to meet you Shelly" Biff held out his hand "I'm Biff"

Shelly shook it just as Mrs. Welker said "Goose" while patting another boy.

"Your turn" She smiled. "Tell us a little about yourself."

"Who, me?" asked the boy.

"Sure" said Mrs. Welker "You are the last one"

"Okay then" said the boy "My name is Clem and I've always wanted to play the trumpet and I have a large nose, and...that's pretty much it"

There were a few giggles as Mrs. Welker nodded and told Clem to return to his seat.

He walked over to the table where Shelly and her friends were sitting.

"Hiya guys" he said to the others "My name's Clem. What are your names?"

"My name's Bubbles" Bubbles offered her hand.

"And I'm Biff." Biff added.

"Nice to meet you, Buff and Bibbles" said Clem "I mean, Biff and Bubbles"

"Nice to meet you, Clem" Bubbles smiled "And this is Shelly, my bestest friend ever"

"Nice to meet you, Shelly" Clem waved to Shelly.

"Uh...likewise" Shelly nodded.

"So, what do you guys like to do?" asked Clem.

The other three kids looked at each other.

"I like playing the guitar" said Biff "I've been taking lessons"

"I've always wanted to learn to play a keyboard" Bubbles said "And I love to play dress up and pretend and have slumber parties and play with my dollies"

"My pop plays the trumpet" Clem added "What about you, Shelly? Do you like music?"

"Hmmm..." Shelly thought. "I don't really listen to music very often at home, nor does my parents play any instruments."

"Oh" Biff said.

"Can we come to your house and play?" asked Bubbles.

"My house, uh, isn't exactly the best place to play." Shelly replied. "It's small."

"Really?" Biff asked, concerned "What's wrong with it?"

"What about you guys' place?" Shelly quickly asked. "I'm sure you guys don't mind visitors, and besides, my place is far away from school."

"Well my house is three blocks away from school" said Biff "Maybe we could go to my house and play"

"Sure" Bubbles nodded. "That'll work."

Clem nodded in agreement.

"Yeah" Shelly nodded nervously "That sounds like fun"

Eventually, school ended and the parents have arrived to pick their kids up.

"Shelly, where's your mommy?" asked Bubbles "I would really like to meet her"

"Uh...she'll be here" Shelly gulped.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Marilyn arrived, having had just finished her work a few minutes ago.

"Shelly! Baby!" she walked over to her daughter.

"Mama" Shelly ran over to her mother and hugged her "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too, baby girl" Marylyn smiled.

"So I'm guessing that Mr. Smith was relieved that I wasn't at the diner today?" Shelly asked her mother.

"He sure was" Marylyn nodded "And who's your little friend, dear?"

"This is my new friend, Bubbles" Shelly introduced Bubbles.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am" Bubbles shook Marylyn's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Bubbles" Marylyn smiled.

"I just wanted to ask you if it would be okay for me to come over to your house to play" Bubbles told Marylyn "Shelly's my new best friend and I want to go to her house and play toys with her"

"Sorry, Bubbles" Marilyn said with a sad smile. "Our house isn't big enough for us to house visitors, and Shelly doesn't have many toys at home."

"Oh" Bubbles said "Well, can Shelly come over to my house sometimes?"

"Sure" Marilyn smiled. "I'm sure Shelly doesn't have any problems hanging out with friends, right dear?"

Shelly looked over at Bubbles, who was smiling widely at her and batting her eyelashes. Then, she looked at her mother, who smiled approvingly.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Hooray!" Bubbles hugged Shelly "When can you come over?"

"I believe I can come over now." Shelly replied as she looked at her mother, who nodded "As long as your parents are okay with it"

"Don't worry" Bubbles smiled "My mommy and daddy would love to have you come over"

"Sure" Shelly nodded. "Then, let's wait for your parents to come over to pick you up."

"Have fun, baby" said Marilyn "Okay?"

"Bye mama" Shelly planted a kiss on her mother's lips "I love you"

"Love you too." Marilyn smiled just as Bubble's parents arrived.

"Hello, dear" Her father said to her. "Had fun at school?"

"I sure did daddy" Bubbles smiled and turned to Shelly "I made a new best friend today! This is Shelly, my bestest friend in the whole world!"

"Hi there" Her father smiled as he looked at Marilyn and Shelly.

Shelly quickly hid behind Bubbles, looking shy and nervous.

"It's okay, baby." Marilyn smiled at her daughter.

"Uh...hi" Shelly said shyly as she emerged from hiding and went to shake Bubbles' father's offered hand.

"Hello, Shelly" said the man "I'm Bubbles' father, Mr. Jackson. Pleased to meet you"

"Likewise, sir" Shelly nodded as she shook his hand.

"So, are you ready to come over to our house for a play date?" asked Mr. Jackson.

"Sure" Shelly nodded.

"That's swell" Bubbles ran up and hugged Shelly "We're going to have so much fun!"

Shelly nodded as she joined Bubbles and her parents to their car after waving goodbye to Marilyn.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Shelly has found four good friends, but one in particular likes her most. If only she could tell Bubbles about her problems. Stay tuned for new developments.**


	3. In the Pet Store

Soon enough, days turned into months and Shelly and Bubbles became inseparable, but unfortunately, things still weren't going too good for Shelly and her faithful mother, and Bubbles didn't even know about it.

The diner Marilyn worked at closed down due to the economic downturn. As a result, she lost her job.

Now, she had to look for work, but she had no luck finding anything.

By that point, Shelly and company are heading into grade nine just as the economic downturn hit.

"What I am I going to do?" Marylin thought to herself "How am I going to take care of my baby? My baby!"

Marylin walked over to her daughter's room, where she was sleeping and squeezing her stuffed bunny.

As she watched her daughter sleep, Marilyn tried to think of a solution.

She could probably go back to the unemployment office and see if there were more openings or she could have Shelly work with her, that way they could probably earn enough money for both of them.

At that moment, Shelly started to stir and wake up.

"Good morning, good morning to you" Marylyn sang to her daughter "The sun is shining through. Good morning, good morning to you"

"Morning, Mom." Shelly smiled as she kissed her mother.

"Good morning, baby girl" Marilyn said as she kissed her daughter back.

"What's for breakfast?" Shelly asked as she got up from her bed and prepared to change into her usual clothes.

"I've got toast and oatmeal, honey" Marylyn replied "You like that?"

"I do." Shelly nodded as she changes into her clothes.

As Marilyn left Shelly to change, she made her way to the front door of their apartment, where she spotted a letter from the condo manager. She sighed as she read the letter.

"Mama, what is it?" asked Shelly.

Marylin sighed before replying and reading the letter to her baby girl.

"Dear Mrs. Sanders: I regret to inform you that your rent for Unit 1976 has been overdue for two weeks. If you can't pay the rent to the condominium within the next five days, then you will have to vacant the premises immediately." Marilyn read.

Sep 11Marilyn started to cry and hide her face on the table.

"Mama..." Shelly said to her mother.

"What are we going to do?" Marilyn asked. "I can't find another job and my Social Security payments aren't enough to cover the rent."

"I don't know" Shelly said "Maybe somebody could let us live with them for while"

"But who?" asked Marylyn "We don't have any other relatives"

"Well, I can ask Bubbles and her parents." Shelly offered. "You're also good friends with her mother."

"Baby, are you sure?" asked Marylyn.

"I hope so, mama" Shelly assured her "I'll go ask them"

"Thanks baby girl" Marylyn kissed Shelly's lips.

Later at school, Shelly ran into Bubbles in the locker area.

"Hey Bubbles." Shelly greeted her friend.

"Oh, hey Shelly." Bubbles smiled. "What's up?"

"We have a problem, Bubbles" said Shelly "My mommy and I are going to be kicked out of our house because we don't have enough money to pay our rent"

"I'm sorry, Shelly" said Bubbles.

"So we were wondering if we could stay with you and your folks for a while" Shelly said "If that's okay"

Bubbles thought before nodding.

"Sure, that will work." She replied. "I just need to ask Mom and Dad, but I believe it will work, since our mothers are good friends."

"Okay" said Shelly "I hope they say 'yes'. Mama and I have never had a lot of money or food"

"You haven't?" asked Bubbles "What're you talking about?"

"Uh...my mother and I have been living together alone since my father and brother died years ago." Shelly said sadly.

"I'm so sorry" said Bubbles "What happened?"

"They both got really sick." Shelly explained. "And my father didn't have insurance, so we couldn't afford the hospital bills."

"That's terrible" Bubbles remarked.

Shelly nodded sadly.

"Don't worry Shelly" said Bubbles "I'm sure that mommy and daddy would be happy to have you around"

"Really?" asked Shelly.

"Of course" Bubbles smiled "You're my best friend in the whole world"

Shelly nodded. "Thanks, Bubbles."

"No problem, Shelly." Bubbles said. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Shelly nodded again in agreement as the school bell rang.

"Come on" said Bubbles "We'd better get to class"

The girls headed to class, where Clem and Biff were waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Bubbles said to Biff as they arrived.

"Hello ladies" said Biff "Great to see you two arrived. Clem has some big news"

"He does?" asked Bubbles "What is it?"

"My folks said I could get a new pet as long as it doesn't set off my pop's allergies" Clem replied.

"Boy, that's great Clem" Shelly smiled.

"So what pet have you considered?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know" said Clem "I've always wanted a dog or a Guinea pig or a ferret or some kind of marine animal"

"And what is your father allergic to?" Bubbles asked.

"Animal fur" Clem sighed.

"So animals like cats, dogs and bears wouldn't do." Bubbles remarked. "What about pet birds?"

"Nah" said Clem "My pop hates animals that squawk or copy what you say"

"So a parrot is out of the question." Shelly folded her arms before thinking of something. "Say, what about a fish?"

"A fish?" asked Clem.

"Yeah" Bubbles said "They don't have fur and they don't squawk. Plus, what pet could be easier?"

Clem nodded. "I'll ask Dad about it."

It was then that the school bell rang again, indicating that it is class time.

"Come on guys" said Biff "Time to go to math class"

The four friends then walked to their math class together. Eventually, school had ended and it was time to go home. Shelly and Bubbles walked over to Bubbles' folks, who were waiting for her.

"Hey Bubbles." Her father smiled as they spotted the two girls.

"Daddy!" Bubbles shouted as she ran up to her father.

"How are you doing, muffin?" her father hugged her.

"I'm doing great, daddy" Bubbles said to her father "But daddy, I need to tell you something"

"What is it, honey?" asked Mr. Jackson.

Bubbles sighed before answering.

"Can Shelly and her mother live with us?" Bubbles asked. "They're getting kicked out of their place and can't afford to pay the rent. They haven't been able to do that since her father and brother's deaths."

Her parents looked at each other.

"We do have some extra, vacant rooms in the house." Mrs. Jackson said.

"And we could use the extra help" added Mrs. Jackson.

"So can they come live with us?" Bubbles said as she made doe eyes.

"Of course, dear" Mr. Jackson replied with a nod.

"Oh thank you, mommy, thank you daddy!" Bubbles squealed.

Bubbles hugged both of her parents and kissed their lips a million times each.

Mr. and Mrs. Jackson then turned towards Shelly, who was smiling at them.

"I sure don't know how to thank you, Mr. Jackson." She said.

"That's okay, honey" Mr. Jackson smiled "Just go home and tell your mother"

"Oh boy" Shelly said as she ran to her house to tell Marylyn the great news.

Meanwhile at the pet store, Biff and Clem were with Clem's father looking for pets.

Clem looked at a Guinea pig's tank "Yoo hoo! Hi Mr. Guinea Pig"

"Careful Clem" said Clem's dad "Three more seconds and my tounge will swell up big time"

"Sorry, Pop" Clem said.

"Let's ask the owner if he has anything" suggested Biff.

Clem and his father nodded as they went to the counter, where the store owner was reading the afternoon newspaper.

"Excuse me, sir" said Clem "Do you have any pets that won't make my pop sneeze or wheeze or roll around squawking like crazy?"

"Of course, child" said the owner "Gordon's has pet for everybody. Come, follow me to the back of the store"

Clem nodded as he followed the owner to the back of the store. In the back storage room were a large variety of animals in play dens, along with fishes in tanks.

The owner reached into a tank and handed Clem some sort of frog.

"What the heck is that?" asked Biff.

"Norwegian tree frog" said the owner "Clean you, clean himself, clean everybody"

Clem's father sniffed the frog and he sneezed it right off Clem's hand.

"See? He is allergic" Clem said "That's why we need your help, sir"

"No worry" said the owner "I'll find something else"

The owner led the father and son to a large water tank, where they see several types of fish swimming in it freely.

"Wow, look at all of those fish." Clem remarked as he looked at the fish in the tank.

"Yeah, they sure look exotic" Biff remarked "Your dad can't be allergic to marine life"

"So what kind of fish will you recommend to us?" Clem asked the store owner.

The store owner thought for a moment.

"I have one creature!" the owner said "I breed myself! One of a kind"

"Whatever it is, it better not make me sneeze." Clem's father said as he blew his nose with a handkerchief.

After a while of waiting, the owner came back.

"Come, follow me" he said "Into larger and darker part of the store. My animal is right there"

The three followed the man to where he said the animal was. Hopefully, it wouldn't set off Clem's father's allergies.

Soon, they arrived at the darker part of the back of the store.

"So what is it?" Biff asked.

The store owner switched on the light, and everyone was surprised by what they were seeing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Shelly and her mother have hit rock bottom and their lowest. Will Marylin find work and will Clem find the pet of his dreams? Stay tuned for new developments!**


	4. Sharks and Best Friends for Life

"Wowee wow wow" said Clem as he saw what was in the dark part of the store.

It was a very large fish tank and inside of it was a fifteen foot tall great white shark.

"Wowee wow wow" said Clem "What is that thing?"

"A great white shark" said the owner "Like I said, I breed him myself"

"Awesome" said Biff "Can he do tricks?"

"Just wait and see." The owner winked as he climbed the ladder to the edge of the tank.

He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled for the shark.

"Oh Jabberjaw!" he shouted "Come out here, boy!"

The shark swam up the tank and leaped right out of it, doing a front flip and landing right on his tail fin.

"Tada!" he said triumphantly "Now how's that for an entrance? Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk"

"Oh my goodness!" Clem's father exclaimed. "Did that shark just talk?"

"Yeah, I did" said the shark.

"Wowee wow wow" said Clem "A talking shark? Can I have him dad?"

"Now hold on a minute" said Clem's father "How is that thing talking and where'd he come from?"

"I found him beached three years ago" said the owner "And it kinda just happened"

"What do you mean, just happened?" Clem's father asked skeptically.

"I don't know" said the owner "Try asking the shark"

"Yeah" said Jabberjaw "Try asking me to find out"

"So...how did you start speaking?" Clem's father asked Jabberjaw.

"Beats me" Jabberjaw shrugged "All I know is that one minute, I'm playing with some dead coral, next thing I know, I black out from some net that catches me and I'm on the surface and talking and walking on land"

"Now that sure sounds weird." Biff remarked.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways" said Clem "Because I want him! Can I keep him, pop?"

"As long as this shark doesn't bite or sets off my allergies, son." Clem's father replied.

"Why would I bite someone who could be allergic to me?" Jabberjaw asked. "That's no respect!"

"Yeah pop" Clem said "He doesn't bite!"

"Okay then" said Clem's father "He's coming with us"

"Awesome!" Clem exclaimed as his father took out his wallet.

"So how much will it be?" Clem's father asked the owner.

"You know, since your allergies made you a tough customer, I'm giving him to you" said the owner.

"Oh really?" Clem's father smiled. "Perfect, then."

"Wowee zowie" said Clem "A free pet"

"Now, before we head home, son." Clem's father turned to him. "I want you to promise that you'll take good care of Jabberjaw."

"Of course I will, pop" said Clem "We're gonna become a boy and his talking shark"

"Yeah" said Jabberjaw "A boy and his talking shark. Now that's respect"

After signing some forms, the four were on their way home.

Meanwhile, Shelly went home to her distraught and frustrated mother.

"Mama! Mama" she ran up to her.

"Not now, baby" said Marilyn "I just want to be alone now"

"But mama, there's something you should know" Shelly said.

"What is it?" Marilyn asked as she turned to her daughter and sighed.

"Bubbles and her parents said we could stay with them" said Shelly "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh really?" Marilyn's face brightened. "That's a relief!"

"Yeah" said Shelly "They want us to live with them"

"Oh thank you so much, baby" Marylyn hugged Shelly tight "I love you baby girl, I love you very, very, very much"

Shelly smiled as she replied, "No problem, mama."

"I'm so lucky to have you baby" Marilyn said as she kissed her daughter on the lips.

Shelly nodded in agreement. "So...I suppose we're going to pack our things up, right?"

"Yes indeed" Marilyn nodded "Come help me"

And so, Shelly and her mother got to packing their things, ready to move in with their new family.

Meanwhile, Biff, Clem and the latter's father were on their way home with Jabberjaw after signing several forms.

"This is gonna be great" said Clem "I mean, the next best thing to owning a shark is owning one with the ability to talk and walk on land"

"Yeah" said Jabber "Even I surprise myself"

"Wait until I tell Shelly and Bubbles" Biff exclaimed.

"They sure will be surprised." Clem agreed.

"Yeah" said Biff "Who ever heard of talking animals? Not me!"

"Well, I'm sure you boys will be interested in today's newspaper article." Clem's father said as he drove with one hand while handing them the newspaper with another.

Clem took the paper from his father and read as Biff leaned over to read. The title read "MEDDLING KIDS AND TALKING GREAT DANE SOLVES MYSTERY AT LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL"

"A talking dog?" Jabber read the paper "So, there's more of me?"

"It would seem that way, yes" said Biff.

Eventually, they arrived at Clem's house.

"Here we are, Jabber" said Clem "Home sweet home"

"Wow." Jabberjaw remarked as he looked at the house in front of them. "What a nice place."

"So where will you keep Jabber, Mr. Higgins?" Biff asked Clem's father as they pulled up into the driveway of the house.

Mr. Higgins' face widened. He hadn't thought of that when he got Jabber.

"Gee, I hadn't really thought about that" he said "Guess I so worried about my allergies that I forgot"

"I know" said Clem "We have a large pool in our backyard, maybe Jabber could stay there"

"Me? In a pool?" asked Jabber "Now that's respect. I would prefer a water bed myself, but a pool isn't so bad either"

"I'm glad you like it, buddy" said Clem.

"Why don't we go introduce you to our friends?" asked Biff "You'll love them"

"We can get to that as soon as we set up Jabber's new home in the pool." Mr. Higgins said to the boys.

"Oh, yeah." Clem nodded. "Our pool was drained for repairs, which Dad managed to complete, except that we never got the time to fill it back up."

"Then, that's the first thing we should be doing." Biff said.

"Then let's get to it" said Jabberjaw.

The other three nodded as they made their way to the backyard.

They used a net to clean the pool of leaves, drained it of the excess water and filled it back up with water perfect for Jabberjaw.

"Here you go, Jabber!" Biff gestured towards the now-filled up pool.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy" Jabber clapped his fins and then jumped into the pool.

"How's the water, Jabber?" Biff asked as they watched Jabber swim in the pool.

"Just fine, nyuk nyuk, nyuk" Jabber replied.

"That's terrific" said Clem "Now come on, I can't wait for you to meet my friends"

"Sure, as soon as we have something to eat." Jabber replied. "I haven't eaten since noon time and I sure can eat an elephant right now."

"Well what would you like to eat, buddy?" asked Clem.

"Some fish will do some good for me." Jabber replied.

"We don't have anything fresh, but we've got fish sticks" said Clem's father "You like that?"

"I'll settle" Jabber shrugged.

Meanwhile, Marilyn and Shelly had finished packing their belongings and are prepared to move to Bubbles' place.

"Shelly, are you ready to go baby?" asked Marylyn.

"Yes mama" said Shelly "I'm ready"

The duo made their way out of the house just as Bubbles' family van approaches the driveway.

"There they are" said Marilyn "Come on"

Marilyn and Shelly ran to the van and hugged their new roommates.

"I really don't know how to thank you and Glen, Stacey." Marilyn spoke to Bubbles' mother.

"We had to help you" said Stacy "We're friends and we understand that you don't have a family, but starting today, we'd like you two to be part of ours"

"Besides, that's what good friends are for, right?" Glen added.

"Right." Marilyn nodded.

"This is wonderful, Shelly!" Bubbles hugged Shelly tight "We'll have lots of fun together! I've always wanted a sister! Wanna be sisters?"

"Yeah, sure." Shelly smiled as she hugged her tight.

"Come on" said Glen "Let's get the van loaded with your things"

The Sanders and the Jackson's each helped each other gather the boxes and load them into the van.

After loading the van, the two families got on and drove off.

Just then, Bubbles' cell phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Bubbles picked up the phone "Hello? Oh hi Biff! What's that? Really? Right now? Okay, later tonight! Bye!"

"Was that, Biff?" asked Shelly.

Bubbles nodded "Yeah. He says that he's got something he wants to show us"

"What is it?" asked Shelly.

"I don't know" said Bubbles "But I told him we'd meet after we finished getting you and Auntie Marylyn settled in"

"Auntie?" Shelly raised an eyebrow.

Bubbles nodded her head "Yeah, my Cousin Shelly and my Auntie Marilyn"

"Since when am I your cousin?" asked Shelly "And since is my mama your aunt?"

"Since you agreed to join my family and be friends with me." Bubbles replied.

"I've never been part of a family before" said Shelly "Other than my momma and my papa and my brother, of course"

"Well, you're now part of mine." Bubbles said as she hugged her friend.

"And there's nobody's family I would rather be part of then with you, my special friend" Shelly said as tears fell out of her eyes "My best friend"

"Bubbles Jackson and Shelly Sanders" Bubbles whispered "Best friends, cousins, together forever..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Clem has found a new pet and Shelly and Marilyn have found a new home...and a new family. So, what about the band they'll form? And how did Shelly evolve into the haughty snob we know and love? Well, you'll just have to stay tuned.**


	5. Shelly's New Home

Jabberjaw has finished eating the fish sticks that Clem and Biff fed him.

"Boy, this fish sticks are pretty great" said Jabberjaw "Zesty, tender and still salty"

"You still hungry?" Biff asked the shark. "We've got some more."

"I sure am" said Jabber "After all, I am fifteen feet tall. Throw them in me, boys"

Clem nodded as his father went to get some more fish sticks in the kitchen. He then returned with a large package of them, opened it and tossed the sticks into Jabber's mouth.

He swallowed them whole "Getting food tossed into your mouth, now that's respect!"

The others nodded in agreement.

"So, when do we get to see these friends of yours?" Jabber asked the boys.

"Soon, Jab" said Clem "They said they were busy with something important"

"What kind of something?" asked Jabber

"I think it was a personal issue one of them had." Biff replied with a shrug. "Whatever it is, I think it's not much of our business."

"Okay then" said Jabber "So can we go see them now? They'd be amazed at seeing a talking shark"

"I guess." Clem said. "If you're not hungry."

"I can handle it" said Jabber "Now come on, let's go see your friends. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk"

Meanwhile, Marilyn and Shelly have arrived at Bubbles' home.

"Here it is" said Stacey "Home sweet home"

"Awesome!" Marilyn smiled as they got off the van before proceeding to unload their belongings from the trunk.

"Isn't this wonderful, mama?" Shelly asked her mother as they carried the boxes "We've got a new home"

"Yes, dear" Marilyn nodded "It is"

Bubbles' parents directed the mother and daughter to their new rooms.

"Here are your new rooms" said Glen "I hope you two feel right at home"

Shelly ran into her bedroom (holding her bunny) and she was amazed at how big it was.

"Wow." She remarked. "It's so large!"

She sat down on her bed and actually felt pretty good.

"Wow" she said to herself "Isn't this wonderful, Mr. Fluffy? We've got a new home"

She then proceeded to set up her new bedroom while Stacey showed Marilyn to her room.

"And here's your bedroom, Mary" Stacey said as she opened the door.

"Oh, thank you very much, Stacey." Marilyn smiled. "It sure feels like we're at home."

Marilyn got tears in her eyes and hugged Stacey tightly as she silently sobbed.

"Now..now.." Stacey said as she comforted her by patting her back.

"It's just that...ever since I had Shelly and lost my husband and son, things haven't been so well for me" she confessed "We've often barely had anything to eat or money and I just lost my job"

"I'm sorry to hear." Stacey said with sympathy.

"No..." Marilyn tried to hold back tears "It's okay...I..."

Stacey placed her hand on Marilyn's shoulder to comfort her.

"Mama! Mama!" Shelly ran up to her mother.

"Yes dear?" Marilyn sniffled.

"Come check out my new room!" Shelly said to her.

"Sure thing, my love" said Marilyn.

Shelly took her mother's arm and took her to her new bedroom.

"Here, mother." SHelly smiled as they arrived. "Take a look."

Marilyn saw the room; Shelly's bed was done, the walls were teal blue, Shelly's stuffed bunny was neatly on the pillow and there was a window with a view of the neighborhood.

"Wow." Marilyn remarked. "Your room sure looks nice, dear!"

"It's wonderful, mama" Shelly hugged her mother tight "I love it"

"I'm glad you do." Marilyn smiled as she hugged her daughter tightly.

Later that evening, the Jacksons and the Sanders' gathered together for dinner in the dining room.

"Dinner time, everyone" Stacey said as she put down a large plate of boneless prime rib.

The rest of the household emerged from their respective rooms and made their way to the dining room.

"Mmmmm..." Shelly remarked when she saw the prime rib on the table. "That prime rib sure looks delicious!"

"Indeed" said Marilyn "But there's something else we should do before we eat..."

"What?" asked Glen.

"We have to say 'Grace'" Marilyn replied.

"Grace" Bubbles said "Can we eat now?"

"No, she meant to say a prayer, Bubbles." Stacey reminded her daughter as they sat down in front of the table.

Together, they placed their hands together as Marilyn cleared her throat to say a prayer.

She closed her eyes "Dear God, we thank you for giving us a home and we thank you for giving us our new family; Glen, Stacey and Bubbles, the most wonderful people to come into our lives. I also thank you for giving me my baby girl, because she gave me reason to be faithful and to hope, she's all I have left in this world and I thank you for keeping her alive for me. Amen"

"Amen." Everyone else repeated before digging into their dinner.

Shelly and Marilyn never felt this full in their lives. For years, they had been poor and hardly had any food, but now they could be full and satisfied, with their new family.

Soon, the two families have finished their dinner and were gathered in the living room to relax.

Marilyn's wrapped her arm around her daughter and Shelly joined her wonderful mother hand-in-hand.

"Mama..." she rested her head on Marilyn's shoulder.

"What is it, dear?" Marilyn asked her daughter.

"I love so much, you know that?" Shelly smiled at her mother.

"Yes, baby" Marilyn said as she started kissing Shelly on her cheek many times "I love you a million gazillion"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Shelly and her mother have a found a new home with their friends, the Jackson and it's like they're part of a new family. Speaking of family, It looks like Clem has found a brother in Jabberjaw and the girls are going to get a big shock when they meet him! Stay tuned folks!**


	6. The Brith of the Neptune's

n the same time, Clem, his father and Biff were preparing to go visit Shelly and Bubbles.

"Mrs. Jackson said that Shelly and her mom were at Bubbles' house for dinner, Jab" Clem said to Jabberjaw "We'd better go there"

"Sure thing, pal" said the shark.

Finally, the four arrived at the Jackson residence.

"Here we are, guys." Biff said as they walked to the front door.

He rang the doorbell and they waited for the girls to come.

A short time later, the door opened, revealing Bubbles at the other side.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

"Hey Bubbles" said Clem "Guess what? I got a new pet!"

"That's wonderful, Clem" Bubbles smiled "Where is he? And what is he?"

"He's with my dad in the car" said Clem "Pop! Bring him in"

His father nodded and gestured something to exit the car.

Jabber struggled to get himself out of the car, but he was just too fat, big and blubbery to fit.

"Hey!" he said to the narrator "I resemble that remark!"

"Wait, did that shark just spoke?" Bubbles asked as she overheard Jabber's remark.

"Yeah" Clem nodded "He can talk! Say something else, Jab"

"Sure thing buddy" Jabber said as he tried to get himself out of the car "Is that good enough for you?"

"Oh...my...god!" Bubbles' jaw dropped "Shelly's gotta see this!"

Bubbles ran back inside the house where she saw her cousin and aunt snuggling together on the couch.

"Shelly, come quick!" Bubbles said. "There's something you've gotta see!"

"What is it, Bubbles?" Shelly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Clem's got a new pet!" Bubbles grabbed Shelly's arm "Come see it!"

"Sure." Shelly nodded as she got up and followed Bubbles to the front door, where Biff and Clem were waiting.

"Hey Shelly!" Clem exclaimed "Come see my new pet!"

"Who is he?" Shelly asked. "Is he cute?"

"See for yourself, Shells" said Clem.

Finally, Biff, Bubbles and Clem's father got Jabberjaw right out of the car. He waddled right over to Shelly.

"Hi there, I'm Jabberjaw" he greeted Shelly "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk"

Shelly was left speechless by seeing a shark walking, talking and standing right before her. One thing she never told anyone is that she was afraid of clowns, reptiles, amphibians and worst of all...sharks.

"Eeek!" Shelly exclaimed as she jumped. "A shark!"

"Yeah, Shelly" said Clem "Isn't it awesome?"

Shelly was very afraid and she ran back into the house.

"MOM-MEEEE!" she shouted as she ran back inside.

"What is it, dear?" Marilyn asked as she saw her daughter entering the room in fright.

"Monster mama, monster..." she quivered as she buried her face into her mother's chest.

"What monster, baby?" Marilyn asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Outside mama" Shelly quivered.

"Shh, shh, hush little baby..." Marilyn whispered softly as she started gently rocking her, something she's done since Shelly was a baby.

Outside, Jabber was confused by Shelly's reaction.

"What's with her?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Beats me" Clem shrugged.

"So who are you?" Bubbles turned to Jabber. "What's your name, and how did you start speaking?"

"I'm Jabberjaw and I don't know how or why" Jabber replied "So who are you?"

"I'm Bubbles" Bubbles shook Jabber's fin "Nice to meet you, Jabberjaw"

"Nice to meet you, Bubbles" Jabber shook Bubbles' hand "So what do you like to do around here? And what's wrong with your friend?"

"Shelly?" Bubble asked. "I don't know."

"Okay then" said Jabberjaw "So what do you guys like to do in your spare time? Back in the sea, I liked to beat on clam shells like drums"

"Well, we enjoy playing musical instruments." Clem said. "In fact, I've always wanted to form a band."

"A band?" asked Jabberjaw "That sounds great. Do you guys play?"

"Yes, we do." Biff nodded. "I play the guitar."

"And I play the bass." Clem added.

"And I play the keyboard." Bubbles said.

"And I guess you'd be a great drummer, Jab" Clem smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I would" said Jabberjaw.

"I can also play the trumpet" Clem said "And I'm pretty good"

"That's great" said Jabber "Does Shelly play?"

"She never mentioned any instruments." Bubbles replied with a shrug. "So I don't know."

"Why don't I go and ask her?" suggested Biff "She has to have some kind of musical or vocal talent"

Biff walked into the house to look for Shelly.

He soon found her being comforted by her mother.

"Uh...hello Mrs. Sanders" said Biff "It's great to see you"

"Shhh" Marilyn whispered "My baby's sleeping"

"Shelly?" Biff asked. "What's the matter with her?"

"She's scared" Marilyn whispered "She claims to have seen a monster"

"Monster?" Biff asked. "Jabberjaw's no monster. He doesn't even like biting others."

"He's not?" asked Marilyn "That's a relief. What is he then?"

"He's a shark" Biff replied.

Marilyn's eyes narrowed at the remark. "Well, it just so happens that Shelly has a fear of sharks, Biff."

"What're you talking about?" asked Biff.

Marilyn looked at slightly teary-eyed, sleeping daughter and decided to reply.

"Shelly tends to feel uncomfortable whenever she's near sharks and anything with those sharp fangs." Marilyn replied.

"Oh" said Biff "Well, I need to talk to her, it's rather important"

"What is it about?" Marilyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're considering starting a band" Biff replied "Does Shelly have any musical or vocal talent?"

"Not that I know of." Marilyn shrugged. "I never had the money to send her to do music lessons."

"Well can she sing?" asked Biff.

"I don't know." Marilyn replied. "But you can ask her."

Biff shook Shelly gently "Shelly, wake up Shelly. Wake up"

Shelly blinked before looking up and saw him.

"Is...the monster gone, Biff?" She asked.

"Yes Shelly" Biff held Shelly's hands "The monster is gone"

"Thanks" Shelly smiled.

"Don't mention it." Biff nodded.

"So, what're you doing here?" she asked.

"I was considering starting a band" he explained "Can you sing?"

"Well, not really" Shelly replied.

"Oh" said Biff "Well, I was just asking"

"What gave you the idea of forming a band?" Shelly asked curiously.

"Because we're such good friends and we have musical talents, I figured we could share it with the world" Biff explained.

"Sounds great" Shelly remarked "Unfortunelty, I don't have any talent, so I guess I'm out of the question"

"Well, I'm sure we can find you something that will let you fit in, Shelly." Biff said. "Besides, not all bands need a singer."

"True." Shelly nodded as she got up and looked out of the window, only to see Jabberjaw still speaking to Bubbles and Clem.

"Shelly, I was starting to worry" Clem remarked.

"Yeah" said Jabber "Nice to meet you, Shell"

But Shelly was too scared and petrified by the sight of a fifteen foot tall great white shark.

"MOMM-EEEE!" Shelly ran back inside the house.

"What is it, dear?" Marilyn asked.

"That monster is still at the doorway!" Shelly screamed before turning to Biff and added, "Why did you lie to me?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Biff.

"You said the monster was gone, but he's really not!" she shouted "Why would you do that to me? I thought we were friends! You...you lied to me!"

"Shelly, Jabber's not a monster!" Biff clarified.

"Me, a monster?" Jabber asked as they overheard Shelly's remark. "That's no respect!"

"Get that vile beast away from me!" Shelly shouted "I don't want it anywhere near me! Got it?"

"Now Shelly." Biff quickly calmed her down. "Jabber doesn't bite. He's really friendly, honest!"

"Well I hate sharks!" Shelly folded her arms "They're despicable, blubbery and vicious creatures and deserve to die!"

"What do you mean, vicious?" Jabber blurted out. "I don't bite at all! That's no respect!"

"Yeah, Shelly" Clem sternly told her "Jabber's my new best friend and you should be nice to him!"

"Yeah" Jabber added "Be nice!"

"Zip it, Blubberhead!" Shelly barked.

"Now, calm down dear." Marilyn quickly placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "There's no reason to lose your temper."

Shelly pouted "But mama..."

"Sorry, dear." Marilyn said. "I know you're afraid of sharks, but you've got to learn to adapt to them and overcome your fears."

"Yes mama" Shelly sighed.

She then turned to face Biff, Clem, Bubbles and Jabber.

"I'm sorry, guys." She said. "I guess...I just got a little freaked out when I saw your pet shark out there."

"That's okay, Shelly" Bubbles smiled "You're my new cousin, I can't stay mad at you"

"Wait, Shelly's your cousin?" Biff asked Bubbles.

"Yeah" Bubbles smiled "Now she is"

"So anyways, I think I should introduce myself." Jabber said to Shelly. "My name's Jabberjaw, but you can call me Jabber."

Jabber stuck out his fin to shake Shelly's hand, but she was still scared and nervous.

"Go ahead, Shelly." Bubbles encouraged her. "He won't bite."

Shelly nervously took Jabberjaw's hand and shook it reluctantly.

"Uh...nice knowing you, Jabber." Shelly shook his fin before turning to the others and added, "So what's this thing about forming a band, guys?"

"We figured since we have musical talents and are such good friends, we could form a band" Biff replied.

"Yeah" said Jabber "I play some mean drums!"

"And I can blow a mean bass and trumpet" Clem added.

"And I sure know how to play the keyboard." Bubbles added.

"That's great to hear." Shelly nodded.

"And I'm a great guitarist" Biff added.

"Too bad I don't have any talent" Shelly rolled her eyes.

"Well, there's gotta be something Shelly can do in our band." Bubbles interjected.

"Maybe we can give her an instrument that's easy and doesn't require lessons" suggested Biff "Like a triangle"

"Or maybe a tambourine." Clem said.

"A tambourine?" Shelly raised an eyebrow "Why that?" O

"It's easy to play that instrument." Biff pointed out. "There's no need to take lessons and plus, it provides the beat of the music."

"Really?" asked Shelly.

"Of course" Biff nodded "You'd even consider yourself to be the star"

"Wow" she thought to herself "A star"

"So are you in?" Jabber asked eagerly.

Shelly thought for a while before nodding. "Count me in."

"But now we need a name" said Jabber "How about; 'Jabberjaw and the Jabb-ettes?"

"Forget it, Blubbermouth" said Shelly "That name sucks. Anyone else got any bright ideas?"

"Hmmm..." Clem thought for a while. "What about 'Jaws'?"

"Oh, that sounds like a great name!" Bubbles said.

"I don't think so." Biff shook his head. "I'm sure Universal Pictures could sue us for copyright infringement, especially since they've got that shark movie with that name."

"That sounds like a cool movie" said Jabber "I heard its about sharks and we sharks are awesome!"

"Yeah" said Clem.

"But I digress" said Jabber "Maybe our name could be something sea related"

"Like the Atlantans" suggested Bubbles "They're awesome!"

"One thing for sure:" Biff said. "If we call ourselves 'Atlantis', DC Comics will probably sue us for using the name of Aquaman's city in our band name."

"Actually Biff, Atlantis is a lost island that sank into the ocean" Shelly clarified "So, Atlantis isn't really Aquaman's city, just so you know"

"How could you lose a whole city?" asked Bubbles "A neighborhood maybe, but not a city"

"Who knows, but anyways, what else can be a good name?" Clem asked.

"How about something like the Posideons or the Tritons?" suggested Shelly "They're water gods"

"Hmmm..." Biff thought for a while. "They don't sound catchy to me."

Shelly thought for a moment "I've got the perfect idea! How about 'The Neptune's?"

"The Neptune's?" the others asked in unison.

"Yeah" Biff nodded "Neptune is one of the three water gods and there's a statue of him down by the beach"

"Agreed." Biff smiled as they each reach their hands (Or fin in Jabber's case) out and placed them on top of each other.

Together, they shouted, "The Neptunes!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The Neptune's have been born at last! But will they last? Stay tuned for new developments.**


	7. Band Practice

A couple of weeks later, the kids agreed to meet in Biff's garage to start practicing their instruments. Shelly and Bubbles were in Bubbles' room, getting ready to go.

"Isn't this going to be great, Shelly?" asked Bubbles "We're going to start our very own band"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be a big star" Shelly agreed.

"Glad to hear." Bubbles smiled.

"I may not be able to play an instrument, but at least I can play this tambourine so easily" Shelly said as she looked at tambourine "I wish I could sing like my mama, though"

"Oh really?" Bubbles raised an eyebrow. "What kind of songs does Aunt Marilyn sing to you, Shelly?"

"Lullabies and love songs" Shelly replied "They're what she's been singing to me ever since I was a baby"

"I see." Bubbles smiled.

Meanwhile, over at the guys, Clem, Biff and Jabber were tuning their instruments

"Wowee wow wow" Clem said as he polished his trumpet "This is gonna be great"

"Yeah" Jabber said as he started beating his drums "I'm going to be the first shark drummer! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk"

"I can't wait to see what beautiful music we can make together" Biff said as he tuned his guitar.

"So do I." Jabber said.

"But have you noticed that Shelly has been spending a lot of time at Bubbles' house, lately?" Biff asked the guys.

"Actually, no" Clem replied.

"Not really" Jabber said.

"You curious about that?" Clem asked Biff.

"Yeah" Biff nodded "Either they've been having a lot of slumber parties or something is very wrong"

"Like what?" Jabber raised an eyebrow.

"Beats me" said Biff "But maybe I'll ask her when practice is up. I'm kind of scared for her"

"Like something bad happening at her house?" Clem asked.

"Maybe." Biff shrugged.

"Hey guys, I think I see them coming now" said Jabber as he pointed to the road.

Sure enough. Shelly and Bubbles were crossing the road as they approached Clem's house.

"Hey guys" said Shelly as she got into the garage with her cousin "Ready to start jamming?"

"Sure" Biff replied.

"Can't wait" Clem added.

"I'm all ready" said Jabber "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk"

"So what are we going to play?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, we haven't really thought of that" said Shelly "What do you think Biff?"

Biff thought for a while before replying.

"I honestly don't really know." He shrugged.

"Well I'll suggest one" said Clem "How about 'South Side' by Thomas Rhett? It's perfect for my trumpet"

"Country music? Blech" Shelly stuck her tounge out.

"Well then." Biff said. "What about 'Sweet Home Alabama'? I can play the guitar-solo part of it."

"That'll work" Bubbles shrugged "What about you guys?"

Everybody shrugged in agreement.

"Terrific gang" said Biff "I'll play the song and you guys follow along. You know, keep in time with the beat"

"Sure." Shelly nodded as they prepared the instruments.

Jabber started to hit the drumsticks for the beat before they begin.

Biff then tuned up his guitar and started playing the song. He hit the strings as they played with the rhythm of the drums.

Shelly then started tapping her hand on the tambourine in rhythm and Bubbles started playing notes on her keyboard in harmony.

"So far so good." Clem thought to himself as he started playing the bass.

Our heroes started playing the song in harmony and soon enough, it became one awesome rhythm.

"This instrumental stuff is great, Biff" Shelly said as she continued playing her tambourine "But we could use some lyrics"

"True." Clem agreed. "Can any of us sing?"

"I'm not too sure" said Biff "We need a lead singer"

"How about Shelly?" suggested Bubbles "She's always wanted to sing like Aunt Marilyn"

Clem, Biff and Jabber's eyebrows raised at the comment but they didn't say a word as they turned to Shelly.

"What are you looking at me for?" she asked her friends.

"Shelly, will you like to sing?" Biff asked.

"Me? Why me?" asked Shelly.

"Because you're the only one of us who doesn't have a big instrument" Jabber replied "Plus, Bubbles suggested it to you"

"Besides, we need a lead singer and you're our best choice" Biff said "You've always wanted to have vocals like your mother, well why don't you test them out?"

"Okay" Shelly said as she cleared her throat.

Biff retuned his guitar "Okay everybody, on the downbeat"

The gang started playing the song again and Shelly cleared her throat, ready to see if she could sing.

As they got to the cue where Shelly's supposed to sing, she leaned over to the microphone to sing. The others were quite impressed by the quality of her voice.

"Wow." Biff remarked. "First time singing and she sings so well."

"Wowee wow wow" said Clem "You have such a wonderful singing voice, Shell"

"Yeah" Biff agreed "It looks like we've found a lead singer"

"Gee, thanks Biff" Shelly smiled "That's really nice of you. Didn't know I could sing"

The two then both exchanged smiles, earning them a sly look from Bubbles and confused looks from Jabber and Clem.

"Well, now that we've got this song in the bag, what else should we practice playing?" Bubbles asked.

"How about something that can get audiences dancing in their seats" suggested Biff "Anyone have any ideas?"

Everybody thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know any dance music." Shelly replied.

"Beats me" Clem shrugged.

"I've been under the sea, so I haven't heard any songs" Jabber added.

"I've got an idea!" Bubbles snapped her fingers "How about 'Move Your Feet' by Junior Senior. It's the very definition of dancing in your seat"

Clem, Biff, Jabber and Shelly looked at each other and shrugged.

"Works, I guess." Shelly said.

"That's great" said Bubbles "Cause of the only songs I know how to play"

"And the best part is, it isn't country" Shelly remarked.

Biff then tuned up his guitar "Plus, I know how to play it as well. Okay, everybody like we did before; Bubbles will play the song and the rest of us will follow what she's gonna do and 5, 6, 7, 8!"

Biff and Bubbles started playing the notes and melody of the song, followed by Jabber keeping up with the beat and Shelly's singing.

Everyone nodded their heads as they play along with the beat of the music. The band sang on until they reached the end.

"Yeah!" they all exclaimed at the end.

"What a show! What a show!" Jabberjaw exclaimed "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk"

"Boy, we sure make beautiful music together" said Bubbles.

"We sure do" Biff said "Well, same time tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, guys." Bubbles nodded as she and Shelly prepared to leave.

"Shelly wait" Biff said as Shelly started to go home "I kind of want to talk to you"

"Sure Biff" Shelly said as she walked back "What is it?"

"I kind of want us to talk alone" said Biff.

"Okay, Biff" said Shelly "How about in your living room?"

The duo then walked into the living room, while Clem and Jabber walked home and Bubbles waited in the garage for her cousin.

"So what will you like to discuss?" Shelly asked.

"Um...I was just curious, Shelly." Biff answered. "How come I see you at Bubbles' house more often lately?"

"Cause we're best friends and like hanging out a lot!" Shelly smiled nervously.

"Um...okay." Biff replied.

Shelly still looked nervous and a bit guilty that she lied to Biff.

"Shelly, are you sure?" he asked "I mean, if there's anything wrong with you, you can talk to me about it. Remember, I'm your friend and I'll always be here for you"

"Uh...let's just say that my mother and I had house troubles...you know...infested with termites." Shelly said. "So while the exterminators are working on getting rid of those termites, Mom and I decided to stay at Bubbles' place."

"Oh" said Biff "Is that why you've never invited us to your house before?"

"Uh, yeah" Shelly nodded vigorously.

"But, if your house was always infested, how come you never moved out before?" Biff asked, suspicious "And why does your mother look sad sometimes when you two are together?"

"It was never infested before." Shelly quickly said. "They...just showed up all in a sudden, and the reason why my mother's sad sometimes is because that house is the only place we've got."

"Why? What happened?" Biff asked, concerned.

"Because my father and brother passed away when I was young, and my family never had enough money." Shelly decided to confess.

"Shelly, I'm so sorry" Biff said as he made a sad look.

Shelly tried to fight back her tears, but they were too hot hold back in and she started sniffling.

"So that's why Mom and I have been living with Bubbles lately." Shelly sniffed.

"Shelly..." Biff opened up his arms.

Shelly didn't say anything, but she leaned forward and let Biff wrap her arms around her as she started crying.

Biff closed his eyes as he started gently stroking Shelly's hair as she buried her face into his chest, crying her heart out.

"I want my daddy and Jim back!" she shouted in anger "I want a real family! I want a real life! ITS NOT FAIR!"

Biff stayed silent and continued to hold Shelly and gently stroke her hair and rub her back.

After what seemed like hours, he finally released Shelly, who was feeling a lot better.

"I guess I needed the hug, Biff." She said. "Thanks."

"I would do anything for you, Shell" Biff said as he hugged her again "You're my best friend"

Shelly nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Biff."

A few days after their first practice, Biff managed to book them a gig.

"Well gang, I got us our first gig!" he told his friends.

"Wowee wow wow" said Clem "That's awesome"

"Yeah" Jabber said "Where we performing? The pier? The beach? Six Flags perhaps?"

"It's at the beach." Biff answered.

"The beach? How romantical" Bubbles replied.

"My mama and I love going to the beach" Shelly said.

"So what time is the gig?" Clem asked.

"Around six" said Biff "This could be the beginning of us starting a big career as the town's local music performers"

"And my chance of becoming a big star" Shelly waved her hair back a bit.

"That means we've gotta do some practice for the gig." Jabber said.

"Correct buddy" said Biff "Now all we have to do is find out what song we're gonna do. We are going to transform from a simple garage band, to local singing sensations"

"Right." Clem agreed. "So what song do you guys suggest we perform in the gig?"

The gang started to ponder on what to perform.

"Hmmm..." Bubbles suggested. "May I suggest that we perform 'Move Your Feet'?"

"Great idea Bubbles" said Clem "That would be perfect for those beachgoers to get down and funky"

"Don't do that again" Shelly deadpanned.

"What do you mean, Shelly?" Jabber asked.

"I mean I'm telling him to stop saying 'down and funky', Fish face" Shelly replied.

"Why?" Clem asked.

"Because it's annoying!" Shelly said impatiently.

"Oh, okay then" said Clem.

"Good" Shelly folded her arms.

"Anyways, anything else you guys have in mind?" Biff asked, moving on with the topic. "I'm sure the audience wouldn't want us to just perform one song."

"Well every band needs to tone it down towards the end of the show" said Jabberjaw "So why not try something slow and emotional"

"Like a love song" said Bubbles "Do you know any love songs, Cousin Shelly?"

Shelly thought for a while. She thought about all the love songs her mother would always sing to her.

"Maybe a couple." Shelly spoke.

"Like what?" asked Biff.

Shelly thought for a while "Endless Love, For You I Will, Pocketful of Sunshine, When You Love, just a few"

"Hmm..." Clem thought. "Sounds okay."

"Okay Shelly, which should we do?" asked Biff "I mean, we only get one song to take it down from dancing"

"I think we can go with Pocket of Sunshine." Shelly suggested.

"Okay then" said Biff "Anyone know how to play that?"

"I do" said Bubbles "It does require a keyboard after all and I've just downloaded some new patches that would make the perfect sounds for it"

"Okay, let's get some rehearsing done" said Biff "And a one and a two and a one, two, three, four!"

Everyone waved and swing with the music as they continued with the practice. Eventually, they were just about done with the song.

The band then finished the practice and stopped playing.

"Great rehearsal everybody" said Biff "Now we have to tell our folks"

"Yeah" said Clem "I've always my folks to come see me perform on stage and now is my chance"

"My mommy, daddy and aunt are going to be so proud of me and Shelly" said Bubbles.

Shelly nodded as they put away their instruments.

Shelly and Bubbles ran back home to tell their parents. Luckily, Marilyn and Stacy were talking at the dining room table together.

"Mama! Mama!" Shelly ran to her mother.

"Hi baby!" Marilyn opened up her arms "How are you today?"

"Good, and guess what?" Shelly smiled. "We're having a concert at the beach tonight!"

"That's wonderful, baby" Marilyn hugged her "Oh I'm so proud of you!"

"Me too, princess" Stacey hugged Bubbles.

"So what time is the concert?" Glen asked the girls.

"Around six" said Shelly "We'd really like you three to be there for us"

Marilyn, Stacey and Glen looked at each other and they nodded.

"We'll be there." Marilyn nodded.

"Thank you so much momma!" Shelly hugged her mother and kissed her on the lips.

"Oh thank you, mommy! Thank you daddy!" Bubbles said as she hugged her mother and father and kissed them both on the lips as well.

"No problem, baby." Stacey smiled.

"Anything for my little girls" Marilyn added.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The Neptune's have their first gig! But will they let fame poison their friendship? Well, let's find out. Just so you know, this'll be a fame vs. friendship story and Jabber and his friends won't solve any mysteries until the next arc.**


	8. A Star is Scorned

Soon, six o'clock approached for the Neptunes as they prepare for their first-ever concert at the beach.

"Okay gang" said Biff "This is our first gig ever! With all the practicing, musical ability and Shelly's amazing vocals, we can have these guys dancing in their seats"

"Yeah" Jabberjaw said "Performing for a captive audience. Now that's respect"

"Indeed guys" said Clem "Let's just not let any of us let stardom cloud the magical friendship we all share"

"Don't worry" said Biff "Who on Earth could possibly consider himself the star? We're friends. We'd never let egotism get in the way"

Soon, the moment for them to perform on-stage came.

"Hello Aqua Bay!" Biff made a cool sign "Are you ready to have your pants rocked off by us, the Neptune's?"

The audience started cheering.

"Alright then" said Biff "And a one, two, three, four!"

The Neptune's all played an awesome power chord at the same time and started to play their first song.

Jabber started beating the drums as Shelly begin singing the lyrics.

The crowd started cheering with gusto as the gang brought down the house with their musical talents, but Shelly's mind was somewhere else.

"I sure am an amazing, talented star." She thought to herself as she watched the crowd cheer.

Throughout the concert, the Neptune's kept playing like there was no tomorrow. Finally, they were down to their final song.

"And a one, and a two, and a one, two three four!" Biff shouted.

Everyone started to hit the beat as they played "Pocketful of Sunshine" as Shelly leaned over to the microphone to sing. The audience started waving with the music as they played on. The Neptune's kept playing their closing number and enjoying doing it. However, Shelly was awestruck by all the people who were cheering and waving their hands. Finally, the song was just about over and Shelly sang the final lines.

The audience was going wild for the Neptune's excellent performance. They all bowed and while the others went off the stage, Shelly was still on stage.

"Thank you fans" she blew kisses to the audience "Thank you. Thank you. Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!"

There were more cheers from the audience before Shelly made her way off the stage.

Jabber and the kids walked over to their cheering and proud parents.

"Way to go, fellas." Clem's father smiled.

"You were great!" Biff's mother agreed.

"Oh Shelly, you were so wonderful" Marilyn kissed her daughter "I'm so proud of you baby"

"Thanks, mama." Shelly smiled. "Although you should thank the others for coming up with this idea, especially Biff, who booked the gig."

"Yeah" said Marilyn "He's a really great person. You guys are lucky to have him"

Everyone nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Wow" said Jabber "They love us. Now that's respect"

"I can't wait for our gig next month" said Biff.

"I'm sure we did a wonderful job" said Clem "What do you think Shelly?"

Shelly wasn't paying attention, she was too caught in being a star and the adoring fans to listen.

"Uh...Shelly?" Clem asked.

Shelly didn't answer and just kept imagining herself as a big star; limousines, attending parties with important people, stars begging her to wear their designer line of clothing, her face on a large silver screen, breaking the hearts of swooning guys, her name in lights and being on covers of magazines. It was quite a fantasy.

"Me, Shelly Sanders" she thought "A big star. Being adored by thousands of people, envied by other girls, now that's what I want"

"Shelly?" Bubbles tapped her shoulder.

Shelly snapped back to reality "Huh? What?"

"You think we did a wonderful job, Shelly?" Clem asked her again.

Shelly thought before nodding. "We sure did."

"Yeah" said Jabber "We did great"

"But let's just not let stardom blind us from our friendship" Biff pointed out.

"Stardom, right" Shelly said, not paying attention.

"I think she's daydreaming." Bubbles whispered to Clem.

"Yeah" Clem agreed "She must really have enjoyed the concert tonight"

Everybody went home with their families to get ready for bed. Shelly and Bubbles walked upstairs to put their pajamas on.

"Boy, Shelly you must really enjoyed performing, huh?" asked Bubbles.

"Shelly Sanders: Queen of the Divas" she thought "That should be my true name"

"Shelly" Bubbles tapped on Shelly's shoulder.

"What?" Shelly snapped out of her daydreams.

"You must've really enjoyed performing, huh?" Bubbles asked again.

"Yes, I do." Shelly nodded.

"So did I" said Bubbles "I can't wait to perform again"

"Neither can I" Shelly remarked.

The two then put on their pajamas and got into bed. Just then, Marilyn came into Shelly's room to tuck her in.

"Hi baby" she said.

"Hello mama" Shelly smiled at her mother.

"Shelly, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Marilyn.

"Of course, mama" Shelly smiled.

Marilyn sat down on the edge of the bed to talk with her baby girl.

"So you guys had a lot of fun during the performance, huh?" Marilyn asked.

"We sure did mommy" said Shelly "And I want to a big star! I want to be loved by millions and live a life of fame, money and luxury"

"I see." Marilyn nodded.

"I'm a big star" said Shelly "If this works out, I could go on tour, buy a whole bunch of gifts for you, win platinum records and Grammys and maybe even get my own TV series"

"I'm sure you'll be able to do just that, dear." Marilyn said. "And I'm assuming you're going to do this with your friends?"

"What do you mean?" asked Shelly.

"You know, going on those concert tours together." Marilyn said. "Because you know, if it weren't for your friends, you wouldn't have unlocked your singing talent, dear."

"True" said Shelly "But I want to be loved most of all, by gazillions of people even. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the star of the band"

"Well, you have to make sure that your friends get proper recognition for their roles in bringing you to stardom, dear." Marilyn said.

"Why should I?" asked Shelly.

"All of you contributed to the band's success" said Marilyn "I think it's important that you won't let stardom go to your head and forget the people who love and care about you"

"Well it's my singing that keeps the band together" Shelly made a snooty smile "They're just my backup group"

"What makes you think that, dear?" Marilyn asked.

"Because I sang all the songs, I am the lead singer, wooed everyone with my soul sister vocals and I'm the most beautiful" Shelly stated.

"Well then, dear." Marilyn folded her arms. "You think you can sing the songs alone and be successful without your friends playing the music in the background, is that what you're suggesting?"

"I guess" Shelly pursed her lips "I am the glue that holds them together"

"Right." Marilyn nodded. "Now, while you may be the glue holding your band together, you must remember that your friends get proper recognition, or otherwise, they may turn their backs on you."

"I guess so" Shelly rolled her eyes.

"Shelly listen, I don't want you to become something you're not and I don't want to lose you and I don't want you to lose your friends" Marilyn put her hands on Shelly's shoulders "You're a sweet little girl and I don't want to lose that girl to someone mean and nasty. I love you too much to see all the hope and faith you've brought to my life fade away"

Shelly looked up at her mother's eyes before nodding.

"I won't let it happen, Mom." She said softly. "I promise."

"Thanks" Marilyn said as she tucked Shelly into bed "Goodnight baby, I love you"

"Love you too, Mom." Shelly kissed her mother before she left the room.

Shelly then fell asleep and started dreaming about her being rich and famous. All the glitz and glamour really astounded her after performing.

She also dreamed about being able to provide for her mother as a result of becoming rich and famous.

All the fancy clothes she'd get to wear, the money she'd make, the house she'd live in, being praised, loved by millions and breaking the hearts of countless boys.

She sure wished time can fly fast so that her dreams can become realities.

"Thank you fans" she said in her dreams "I love you all! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah...yes, I'd love to rename the band 'The Shelly Sanders Experience'. What's that? You're cancelling the Grammies because I'm going to win them all? I'm flattered"

She also dreamed about being able to provide for her mother as a result of becoming rich and famous.

She continued to have beautiful dreams about her stardom throughout the night and into the early morning.

Just then, she heard the sound of her mother's beautiful soft singing voice "Good morning, good morning, the sun is shining through. Good morning, good morning to you"

Yawning and stretching her arms, Shelly reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Morning mama..." she said groggily.

"Morning baby girl" Marilyn whispered as she softly kissed Shelly everywhere on her face and hands.

Shelly then sat up on her bed.

"Did you have a nice sleep, sweetie?" Marilyn asked her.

"Yeah" said Shelly "I had the most wonderful dream last night"

"You know Shelly, I hope you thought about what we talked about last night" said Marilyn "Because that's a promise you'll have to keep"

"I am mama, don't worry" said Shelly.

Marilyn nodded, although shadows were forming on her face.

"Mama, what's wrong?" asked Shelly.

"I want to be sure that you are still considering what we were talking about last night, dear." Marilyn said.

"I am, mama" said Shelly "Don't worry. Fame could never change me"

Marilyn nodded thoughtfully before saying, "Anyways, time for breakfast, dear."

"Right." Shelly nodded as she got off her bed and followed her mother to the dining room.

There, they met Bubbles who was eating a nice bowl of cereal.

"Morning Shelly, morning Aunt Mary" she waved to her aunt and cousin.

"Morning, Bubbles." Shelly replied as she went to the refrigerator.

"That was a great concert we did last night, Shelly" said Bubbles "I can't wait for our next one"

"Neither can I" said Shelly "Why don't we call Biff and ask him when our next gig is?"

"Great idea, cuz" said Bubbles.

Shelly picked up the house phone and dialed Biff's phone number.

Over at Biff's place, Biff was just about to wake up when his cellphone started ringing.

He answered it "Ollo. Oh hey Shelly! Great to hear from you too! When's our next gig? I'm not sure, frankly"

"Oh, okay." Shelly replied. "Which places have you got in mind for the next gig?"

"Well we could always try the school homecoming game next week" said Biff "I mean, they need a DJ and frankly all of them suck"

"Sounds good to me." Shelly nodded before noticing the newspaper on the table and added, "Say, have you checked out today's paper?"

"Not yet." Biff replied. "What's up?"

"Our gig last night sold out all the tickets and we made the headlines!" Shelly said.

"Really?" asked Biff.

"Yeah" said Shelly "I guess we're that good"

"That's nothing" said Biff "You should see last week's news. It's more weird"

"What is it about?" Shelly asked.

"A band of teenage kids and a talking dog solving a mystery at their high school in Coolsville, which was haunted by a spectre." Biff replied. "In addition, another gang of teenage kids in Central City managed to prevent the crooked mayor of their city from demolishing a historical manor with the help of a phantom."

"A ghost and a talking dog? How ridiculous" said Shelly.

"Yeah, just goes to show they'll put anything in the papers just for a quick buck" Biff remarked.

"No argument from me." Shelly agreed before hearing Biff's stomach growling from the other end.

"Anyways, I'd better go eat breakfast." Biff said. "My stomach's being cranky again."

"Talk to you later, Biff." Shelly said.

"Boy honey" said Marilyn "That Biff sounds like a really sweet guy"

"He sure is, Mom." Shelly nodded as she hung up the phone.

"Yeah" said Marilyn "You must really like him"

"Sure, I do" Shelly smiled.

"And you sure talk about him a lot" Marilyn added.

Shelly nodded as she dig into her breakfast after serving herself cereal.

"So what did he say about our next gig, Shell?" Bubbles asked.

"He mentioned that we might be performing at the upcoming school dance." Shelly replied.

"The school dance? That's great" said Bubbles "Maybe people will like us"

"Yeah" said Shelly "Plus, I could be crowned the homecoming queen"

"Anyways, so what else did he mention?" Bubbles asked.

"He said something about a dog unmasking a fake monster and a ghost saving a mansion" said Shelly "What a load of baloney! Everyone knows ghosts aren't real and plus, whoever heard of a talking dog?"

"I sure don't." Bubbles shrugged. "Though then again, we've got Jabber, a talking shark."

"True." Shelly nodded thoughtfully.

"If he's a talking shark, I bet that talking dog is real as well" said Bubbles.

"But a ghost? That's just dumb" said Shelly.

"Never heard of ghosts before." Bubbles shrugged. "You may be right."

"Anyways, Biff said that he and I are to meet the school council about the homecoming dance in about an hour" said Shelly.

"I hope we get hired" said Bubbles "The council is kind of picky"

"Don't worry, Bubblehead" said Shelly "They wouldn't turn moi down. After all, I'm pretty much the star of the band"

Several days later, the Neptune's were at school when Biff and Shelly got called to meet with the school council.

"Okay Shelly" Biff told Shelly "There's Lori and Heather, the president and Vice President of the student council. We have to get them to have us perform at the dance this weekend"

"I hope so" said Shelly "Performing in front of the whole ninth grade could make me homecoming queen"

The duo walked over to Lori and Heather, who noticed them walking towards them.

"The Neptune'a I presume?" asked Lori.

"Yep Lori" said Biff "That's us"

"So you guys want to perform in the school dance, right?" Heather asked.

"That's right." Shelly nodded. "If you let us perform for the school dance, I'll be sure that you won't regret the decision."

"Yeah" said Biff "Our drummer is even a shark!"

"A shark?" Heather asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're joking."

"If I'm lying I'm dying" said Biff "He can beat drums like a pro! Plus, he can talk and breathe air"

Lori and Heather looked at each other for a moment.

Finally, Lori asked, "When do you suppose you can do a demonstration?"

"Sometime after school" said Biff "Say around 6 at your house?"

"Okay then" said Heather "Let's see if you're really worthy of playing in the homecoming game"

"You bet we are." Shelly said before she and Biff took their leaves.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the Neptune's have become somewhat sensational and now their next gig is at their school's homecoming game. Will being a big star and becoming homecoming queen take over Shelly's kindness and make her forget everything her mother taught her? Probably. This is Shelly we're talking about. But still, you must stay tuned.**


	9. The Fallout

After school, the Neptune's went to Lori and Heather's house to give them a little demonstration.

Lori and Heather had neutral looks on their faces as they watched the Neptunes set up, though they seemed surprised to see Jabber.

"Aaaahhh!" they screamed "Its a shark!"

"Ew, like get that thing away from me" said Lori.

"Sheesh, no respect for your drummers" Jabber remarked.

"Oh my God! Did that thing just talk?" Heather gasped.

"Yes, he just did." Biff replied.

"Yeah" said Jabber "I'm Jabberjaw. Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo"

"And my best buddy ever" Clem added.

"How did you start speaking?" Heather asked, still in a state of shock that started after Jabber started talking.

"I don't know" said Jabber "I mean, it just blew out of me"

"Anyways, we're all set." Biff said as they finished setting up the instruments.

"Alright, Biff." Lori said. "When you guys are ready."

The Neptunes all nodded as they took their positions.

"Ready guys?" asked Biff.

"Yep" said the others.

Biff held up his hand "Okay, and a one, two, three, four, five!"

The band then proceeded to play "Move Your Feet"

The girls then started to bop their heads to the music, stomp their feet and keep in time with the Neptune beat.

Once again, Shelly leaned over to the microphone to sing. Lori and Heather were intrigued by the musical talents of the band and Shelly's amazing pipes.

The song continued playing and then, the final verse came up.

Bubbles played the last eight chords of the song on her keyboard and the gang finally finished the song.

"Yeah!" Shelly exclaimed.

The Neptune's all bowed as soon as their song finished.

"Wow!" Lori remarked as she and Heather clapped their hands. "That was amazing."

"Words can't describe how brilliant you guys are." Heather agreed.

"So it's settled then." Biff said. "We get to perform in the school dance, huh?"

"You betcha" said Heather "Be ready by Friday"

"We will, Heather" said Biff.

"Good" said Heather "After all, this homecoming game is one of the most important events of the school year and I don't want it to feel like I wasted my time on you guys"

"Don't worry" said Clem "We'll be there"

Later that day, the five met at Biff's garage to discuss their upcoming performance.

"So what do you guys suggest we perform in the school dance?" Shelly asked as they met up in the garage.

"Well obviously it has to be something that'll get people cheering for the game" said Biff.

"You mean like a team sport song?" asked Clem "Something that'll give the team their proper motivation?"

"That's exactly what he means, Clamhead" Shelly replied.

"So anyways, what do you guys suggest we perform?" Biff asked.

"I suggest 'We Are the Champions'" said Shelly "Why you ask? Because it's a victory song and we want the team to win. Plus, I am the star and the star is always right"

The others looked at each other as Shelly made the remark.

"What do you mean you're the star?" Clem asked finally with his arms folded.

"Yeah" said Jabber.

"I mean that I am the star, Clamhead" Shelly folded her arms "I am the most beautiful, have a beautiful and angelic singing voice, I hold the band together and people cheer for me the most. That makes me the big star"

"I thought that we all promised that we'll never let stardom get in the way of our friendship." Clem said as he folded his arms, clearly not impressed by Shelly's vanity.

"Yeah Shelly" said Biff "What's gotten into you?"

"Don't worry about me." Shelly said. "I'm alright. Aren't we going to do the practice?"

"I guess" said Biff "I mean, we've only got two days"

"Then let's get moving" said Shelly "I don't want my fans to be disappointed"

The others nodded, but shadows were forming on Biff's face as Shelly walked off to prepare for the practice.

Biff strapped on his guitar "Okay everyone, five, four, three, two, one!"

The characters started playing the song, but Shelly walked in front of the pack to sing and during that time, Clem and Biff shared a glance with each other.

Shelly kept doing that throughout the rehearsal and didn't noticed the glares from the boys. Eventually, the song ended and the others decided to have a little confrontation with their lead singer/tambourines player.

Shelly made her way to the garage entrance when the boys stood in her way with their arms folded.

"Not so fast, Shell" said Biff "We wanna talk to you"

"Can you make it sometime next year? I think I'm planning on doing a calendar shoot next month" Shelly replied.

"No Shelly, this is more important" said Biff.

"Fine" Shelly rolled her eyes "What could be so important?"

"We're really worried, Shelly." Biff said. "We've been worried about the way you're acting ever since that first concert at the beach."

"What on Earth could you mean?" asked Shelly "I've never felt any better about myself in my life"

"And that's why we're worried about you, Shelly." Clem folded his arms. "You sound like you want to hog all the spotlight and leave the rest of us in the shadows."

"Well I am the star and you guys are my backup group" Shelly remarked "What do you expect?"

"What do we expect?" Biff huffed. "Are you serious, Shelly? What do you mean we're your 'backup group'?"

"Didn't we all promise that we'll never let stardom get in front of our friendship?" Jabber asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention on account of I was trapped in my vision of becoming Whitney Houston's big successor" Shelly said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"So in other words, you believe you should get all of the glory while we do the hard work, huh?" Biff folded his arms, clearly not impressed by her aloofness.

"Duh" Shelly said sarcastically.

"Very well, then." Biff said as he and Clem shared a look. "If you really think you don't need us and can manage on your own, how about we suggest that you start your singing career on your own without the Neptunes?"

"What exactly are you saying?" asked Shelly.

"We're saying you're fired!" Biff exclaimed.

"What?!" Shelly screamed.

"If you're going to act like a stuck up jerk face, then we don't want you in the band anymore!" Biff folded his arms.

"Fine" said Shelly "At least having a solo career means that I'll get more fame, fans and money than you guys ever will. Not to mention it increases my chances of becoming homecoming queen"

"Fine by us." Biff said as Shelly made her leave. "Chances are, we probably don't want your fame or crazy fan service."

"Yeah" said Jabber "We can find a new lead singer. One that'll give us some respect!"

"And maybe someone who won't turn her back on us" Biff added.

"Fine! Your loss, chief" Shelly snorted as she strutted away "But when I become homecoming queen, the biggest star in the world and win a bunch of Grammies in the future, don't expect me to mention you jerks in my acceptance speeches or my autobiography"

Shelly then stormed out of the garage without another word while her former band mates looked on with Jabber appearing steaming mad.

"No respect" the shark growled "I should bite her face off after what she did to me!"

"Yeah" Clem added "Although Clamhead is a suitable nickname for me"

"I still want to bite her face off" Jabber growled.

"Well, either way, let's pay no attention to her, guys." Biff suggested. "Our first order of business is to either just play instrumental music or get a new singer."

"I suggest instrumental music" said Bubbles "I mean, it's pretty engaging without the need for lyrics"

"Great idea." Clem nodded. "Not to mention that it pretty much eliminates the risk of getting another you-know-who."

"Good" said Biff "Let's make up an instrumental of our own and play it at the game this Friday"

"Make up something original?" asked Jabber "Now that's respect!"

"It's a shame Ms. I'm the Star won't be joining us" Clem added "Not!"

"My thoughts exactly" said Biff "Come on guys, let's think of something"

The kids then went to thinking of something.

Meanwhile, Shelly was walking back home, shocked and angered at being kicked out of the band.

"I don't need those guys" she thought as she entered the house "I'm going to be famous and they'll be truly sorry they ever left me"

She made her way to her room and slammed the door shut. She then went to her desk and saw her stuffed bunny lying there.

Taking a deep breath, she took her stuffed bunny and gave it a huge hug.

"Hello Mr. Fluffy" she smiled as she hugged her bunny "How was your day today? That's great to hear. Mine was just horrible"

The bunny just let itself get hugged by its long-time owner.

"My friends hate me and don't want me around anymore" Shelly told her bunny "But I know you'll never leave me, will you? Of course you won't because I'm your mama and you're my baby. Yes you are"

She then used her hand to make the bunny nod in agreement, aware that it's only a toy and can't move with will.

Shelly then kissed the bunny's nose many times "I love you, Mr. Fluffy and you love me bestest of all, right?"

The bunny nodded once more and Shelly smiled.

She started planting little kisses all over the bunny's face and cuddling with him, when there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Hello?" she turned around.

"Shelly, it's me." Her mother replied on the other side. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright, mother" Shelly said in a haughty manner "Now please, leave me be"

"Dear, please don't lose your temper." Marilyn said. "You know I can always tell if you're in a bad mood, so can I come in a speak to you?"

"Very well, come in" Shelly rolled her eyes.

Her mother opened the door and walked in.

"So what's eating you, dear?" Marilyn asked as she placed an arm on her daughter. "I heard you slam your door shut a few minutes ago, and aren't you supposed to be at band practice?"

"I left...permanently" Shelly huffed.

"Why, what happened?" asked Marilyn.

"They kicked me out of the band" Shelly replied.

"They kicked you out? That's not like them" said her mother "Why would they do that?"

"They just disagreed with the way I'm handling our new fame." Shelly huffed.

"Oh really?" Marilyn raised an eyebrow "What did you do?"

"I...I don't know." Shelly said. "All I said was that I was going to be the star of the band."

"And they kicked you out? That's so unfair" Marilyn said sarcastically.

"Right" said Shelly "They're just jealous because I'm smarter, prettier and better than them"

"I'm sure that was the reason why they kicked you out, dear." Marilyn said. "I can't help but notice how you've changed lately ever since that first concert at the beach."

"Well yeah" said Shelly "Since singing my heart out for those people, I've been feeling a lot better about myself"

"Not just that, dear." Her mother said seriously. "I'm starting to have concerns that you weren't telling me the truth this morning about sharing stardom with your former band mates and not letting it getting in the way of your friendships."

Shelly folded her arms "What're you talking about? Of course I was sharing my fame with them. After all, they are my backup group"

"And does that warrant the way you treated them?" Marilyn folded her arms. "You taking all the glory while they did the hard work of playing their instruments?"

"Singing and looking good is a full time gig" said Shelly "It's not easy having amazing vocal talents and bewitching good looks like mine"

"But what about Biff and the others?" Marilyn asked "Do you think it's easy having to memorize all those notes?

"It's supposed to be easy." Shelly said. "If you have talent, that is."

"So you're saying your friends are untalented?" Marilyn asked her daughter.

Shelly paused as Marilyn asked the question.

"Shelly, you have to ask yourself about what you're giving up and what you're gaining from it" said Mary "Is the fame and money really worth leaving your friends over?"

Shelly thought for a while and wasn't sure how to answer.

She didn't know what to do. Was fame and money worth it if she gave up her friends? She could have an amazing new life, but her friends and her mother wouldn't be around for it.

Shelly sighed. "I honestly don't know, Mom."

"Baby doll, you're all I have left in this world and I don't want to ever lose you" Marilyn started to get tears "If I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do"

Shelly nodded silently. "I...guess...I wasn't thinking straight...Mom."

Marilyn nodded "So have you made up your mind?"

Shelly nodded. "I guess I owe them an apology."

Marilyn nodded "Then you have to go fix your mistake and make it right before they never forgive you"

Shelly sighed and nodded. "I suppose I should."

At that same time, Bubbles had arrived home from practice.

"There's Bubbles" said Marilyn as she saw her niece walking inside "Go make things right"

"Yes, mama" Shelly nodded "Oh and momma...I love you. I love you so, so much"

As Shelly hugged her mother, Bubbles walked towards them.

"You've missed out a lot in the practice, Shelly." She said to Shelly.

"And I'm...guessing you guys are still angry at my outburst, Bubbles." Shelly turned to Bubbles.

"The guys are, but not me." Bubbles admitted.

"You're not mad at me?" asked Shelly, confused "But why? After all I said to you I figured you'd be angry at me"

"I understand the pressure you're under, Shelly." Bubbles shrugged. "I mean, given what has happened to your family and home in the past, I can tell you've been trying hard to make a break from all of the stress."

"It does get a little stressful having to sing a lot and perform all the time" Shelly admitted "But I feel terrible about what I did. I treated my cousin and best friend like dirt. I guess with my potential future of being a star, I took it out on you"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Shelly." Bubbles said. "We all can get stressful at times like this."

"You're my best friend, Bubbles and I don't ever want to act like that towards you again" Shelly held Bubbles' hands "I love you"

Bubbles nodded and smiled. "I love you too, cousin."

The two girls then hugged in a beautiful and warm embrace.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Shelly's vanity hasn't stopped Bubbles from caring about her or loving her. But what about the guys? Will they forgive her? Well stay tuned for the final chapter and after that, we have the next origin.**


	10. The Homecoming Concery

The next morning, Biff and Clem met up at their school lockers as they usually do to start the school day/

"Well Clem, the game is tonight and I hope you, Jab and Bubbles are ready" Biff told his friend.

"Wowee wow wow. You bet we are" said Clem "And the best part is, we don't have to deal with that spoiled brat Shelly anymore. Right buddy?"

"Uh, yeah" Biff said, unsure of himself.

"Something wrong Biff?" asked Clamhead "Aren't you excited to be performing for probably the biggest game of the semester?"

"Well, I am." Biff said. "But I don't know why I've got a feeling we may not hear the last of Shelly."

"What makes you say that?" asked Clem.

"See for yourself" Biff pointed to the girls, who were walking towards their lockers.

"Huh?" Clem asked as he turned, in time to see Bubbles and Shelly chatting happily as they made their way to their lockers.

"Hello boys" said Bubbles.

"Hello Bubbles" Biff said, then he saw Shelly and glared at her "Oh, hello Shelly"

"I see they let you out of your cage today" Clamhead folded his arms.

"Yes, I was let out of my cage." Shelly said.

"Sorry Shell, but we're not talking to you" said Biff "And don't think we are letting you back into the band and changing the name to 'The Shelly Sanders Experience'. We don't want to work with some stuck up jerk who thinks we are inferior"

"But what I don't understand is why is Bubbles willing to talk to you?" Clem asked before turning to Bubbles and added. "Surely, you must've felt angry by the way Shelly acted yesterday, aren't you?"

"To be honest, I'm not angry at all." Bubbles replied.

"How can you not be angry?" Clem asked, shocked "After how Shelly treated us, you'd never forgive her that easily"

"Yeah" said Biff "She was just a stuck up jerkface and you've easily forgiven her. How could you not be angry at her?"

"Because I understand the stress she's been under." Bubbles said. "With her family and house problems, you know."

"What problems?" asked Clem "What're you talking about?"

"She and her mother have been living with my family for a while." Bubbles said. "They've got house troubles and her father and brother died when she was younger."

"Bubbles" Shelly elbowed her cousin "You're not supposed to tell anyone"

"Sorry" Bubbles said "But I had to tell our two best friends ever"

"Wowee wow wow" said Clamhead "Shelly lost her dad and her brother. Can you believe it, Biff?"

"She did told me about her house and family troubles before." Biff shrugged.

"But that being said, it didn't give me the right to do what I did yesterday, guys." Shelly said and sighed.

"It sure doesn't" Clem folded his arms "You did a bad thing, Shelly"

"Yeah" Biff added "I can't believe you would ever turn your back on us when we've always been here for you. You should've stayed loyal and known that you could trust me"

"I'm sorry Biff" Shelly said sadly.

Biff and Clem sighed.

"I'm afraid saying sorry isn't going to be enough." Biff said. "You need to do something that can let us know that we can trust you that you won't let something like this happen again, Shelly."

"What could I possibly do to regain your trust?" Shelly asked Biff.

"If you give us proper recognition in our next concert." Biff replied. "As well as any of our subsequent gigs."

"And then you'll let me back in the band?" asked Shelly.

"We'll see, Shelly" Biff replied.

Shelly nodded. "Well then."

"You'd better have your vocals and tambourine ready, Shelly" said Biff "Cause the game is tonight"

"Right." Shelly nodded.

Later that night, the game had begun and the Neptune's were waiting for the girls.

"Where are Shelly and Bubbles?" Biff asked as he looked at his watch "The halftime shows going to start in ten minutes"

"I could care less if that Shelly comes back" said Jabber "She never gave us any respect"

The cheering continues as the students continued to watch the football game.

At that same time, the boys were still waiting impatiently for the girls.

"Where are they?" Biff kept stomping his foot.

"Maybe they're fixing their hair or something" Clem shrugged.

"Well I still could care less if Shelly doesn't come at all" Jabberjaw remarked.

Biff sighed as he checked his watch. Five minutes to go before half time.

"Oh my god" Biff stomped his foot "Where are they?"

"We can't go on without our keyboardist" said Clamhead.

"Yeah" Jabber added "Percussion and keyboarding really go together well"

"What about Shelly?" asked Biff.

"Shelly Schmelly" Jabberjaw folded his fins.

"Great, here comes the parade of evil" Clem remarked when he saw the girls arriving.

"Hey guys" said Bubbles "Sorry we're late"

"Where have you guys been?" asked Biff "There's no time to rehearse"

"Sorry Biff" said Bubbles "Shelly was busy doing her makeup and straightening her hair with my momma's beauty stuff"

"Figures." Biff remarked. "Was that really necessary, Shelly?"

"Of course it was" said Shelly "I have to look my best if I want to be crowned homecoming queen and you can't rush perfection"

"Well you should've done that earlier" said Biff "We're on in five minutes"

"That's okay." Shelly said. "I'm sure you guys had plenty of practice yesterday without me, so we all should be ready."

"And now" said the announcer "Its halftime folks! Now for an up and coming band. Get ready for the one and only...Neptune's!"

The audience cheered for the band.

"Okay gang" said Biff "This is it"

Everyone nodded before they made their way to the stage.

"Hello McWriter High!" Shelly shouted into the mike "Are you ready to have your pants rocked off?!"

The audience cheered with gusto.

"Awesome!" Shelly yelled. "The Neptunes are all ready to fire off!"

The audience cheered some more.

"Alright!" Shelly shouted "And a five, four, three, two...ONE! GO!"

The Neptune's started playing their rock music to the song, 'We Are the Champions'.

Everyone started cheering as the Neptunes nodded with the beat of the music before Shelly leaned over to the mike and sang.

Biff then did a guitar solo and the song continued. The crowd started waving their arms slowly to the song.

Biff then did another guitar solo as the instrumental break went by.

The crowd continued to wave their arms with the guitar solo while Jabber hit some of the drums.

Bubbles played an awesome power chord on her keytar and Clamhead blew some mean tunes on his trumpet. Finally, the song was just about finished and Shelly was ready to finish the song.

All together, Jabber and the kids played an awesome brain bursting power chord and the crowd went wild. Jabber then tossed his drumsticks aside, grabbed a big bonk stick thing and hit a gong, which made a large bonging sound.

There were loud cheers from the crowd and some blew their horns in approval as if they wanted an encore.

"I can't believe it" Shelly thought to herself "They want an encore. With an encore, I'm sure to become homecoming queen"

The others looked at each other as the crow cheers loudly.

"Thank you fans" Shelly started blowing kisses "Thank you. Thank you. My people. Mwah. Mwah. Mwah"

Eventually, the game resumed and the band made their way off the stage.

"That was great guys" said Biff "They loved us"

"Yeah" said Jabberjaw "Now that's respect!"

Bubbles, Clem and Shelly nodded in agreement.

"They love me" said Shelly "I'm a star"

"And what do you think they think of us, Shelly?" Clem asked.

"They probably liked you too" Shelly replied.

"As in liked us as much as they liked you?" Biff raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, but I've gotta hand it to you guys." Shelly shrugged. "If it weren't for your hard work, we wouldn't have made it here."

"Really?" asked everyone else.

"Yeah" Shelly nodded.

"Now that's respect" Jabber exclaimed.

He picked up Shelly and then kissed her right on the cheek.

"YUCK!" she shouted "Put me down you overgrown guppy!"

Jabber did as he was told as he finished kissing Shelly.

"Anyways, I owed you guys an apology for my outburst yesterday." She continued. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight and just...well...couldn't resist the urge to hog all the glory."

"And after all we've done for you" Biff added.

"Yeah" Jabber added "You gave us no respect!"

"Yes, I know." Shelly nodded and hung her head. "I'm really sorry, guys."

"You, sorry?" asked Clamhead "I find that difficult to believe"

"Yeah" said Jabber "The queen bee apologizing? That'll be the day"

"Well, what do you guys expect me to do?" Shelly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell is how you really feel about us and what you really think" Clam and Jabber replied.

Shelly nodded as she thought for a while. Finally, she spoke.

"I...I'm sorry, Biff" she confessed "You don't deserve to have me be mean to you. You're a great a guy; you're nice, smart and talented and I never should've treated you guys like dirt. I don't really want to end up all alone...I love you guys...in a platonic way, that is. Heh, heh, heh"

The others started to laugh with Shelly as she made the last remark.

"Boy Shelly you are such a card" Jabber chuckled "Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the Neptune's have formed and it's just the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Well, not beautiful...but a friendship nonetheless. It'll have to take some time with Shelly's vanity and all (it hasn't completely vanished, you know). Next time we see them, they'll be solving their first mystery. In the meantime, stay tuned for the next installment:**

 **MEDDLING KIDS ORIGINS: THE TEEN ANGELS!**


End file.
